Family of Fate
by GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins
Summary: What if Stryker had another base? What if Deathstrike had formed a family with four other younger mutants? What happened to them when she was killed? AU by the way. I didn't like X3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own jack! (nothing that means).

Erm - plot bug? This idea came to me after considering the 2nd X-Men movie, so please, don't slaughter me for it - it wasn't my fault! I blame the time I sit around with nothing to do!

Summary: What if Stryker had another base? What if Deathstrike had formed a family with four other younger mutants? What happened to them when she was killed? (AU by the way. I didn't like X3)

* * *

"Mutants. A threat to today's society? Or the reason society will survive? Should they be forced to be registered? Or is that a breach of human rights? Are these people even human?" the chat show host was grinning toothily at the camera. "We've been asking for your opinion on these matter for some time now. Before we have the viewer's comments, let's meet our experts on this subject."

She turned to the two men sat on the couch. "First, Doctor Henry McCoy, prominent scientist and doctor at the forefront of research into mutancy. Please Doctor McCoy, what is your view on mutants?"

Henry McCoy sat forward slightly. "Evolution has caused these unique individuals, and it is merely the actions of a few that are giving the rest of them a bad name. Mutants are just as human as everyone else, and forcing them to register their name is a breach of the basic rights they should be entitled to. Along with the fact that this will cause them to be the victims of attacks of those who don't understand that most do not present a threat."

"Thank you for that summary of your beliefs in this argument Doctor McCoy. Now for my next expert. Colonel William Stryker. What is your view on this subject?"

"Mutants," William Stryker remained still. "Are a threat to society as we know it. They will not stop until they have conquered us. They should have to register, that is the only way we can be sure that innocent civilians are kept safe."

"Are mutants not civilians?"

"No, they are not."

"That's where I have to object," Henry cut in. "The only thing that makes mutants different from normal humans is a slight change to their genetic make-up. That change does not automatically make every single one of them a threat to society or a megalomaniac. In fact, some of them use their powers to help people."

* * *

Scott watched the TV silently. Since Mystique had faked Senator Kelly backing down from supporting the Mutant Registration Act shows like this had been exploiting the situation. People like Hank were the only ones left who would openly argue for mutants.

"You ready Scott?" Jean asked walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah," Scott switched the TV off. "Let's go chaperone the kids round the museum."

"It'll be fun."

"Sure it will. Sure it will."

Scott wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and the two of them headed to where the kids and Storm were waiting for them.

* * *

That's all! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next round!

* * *

"Hey Psycho!" a voice called. Kris turned her head to look impassively at the man yelling.

The guard threw a set of dog tags at Kris who caught them easily.

"Enjoy," he told her mockingly, stalking out of the room.

Kris looked at them blankly for a moment before turning them over. '_Lady Deathstrike' _was carved onto the front plainly, along with an ID number. Kris slid one of her gloves off nervously, sure from the laugh the guard had given that she wasn't going to like what she was about to find. She touched the metal cautiously.

--

_Another healer…Wolverine… No! Don't want to! Have to! Can't stop! I'm sorry poor thing, I don't have a choice! I'm sorry my love…_

_**Brown eyes, spiked hair, looks half feral, black jump suit, gold lining, 'X' in a circle on the collar.**_

_Ow…that hurt. Damn he's good. He always was. Still, have to stop. Have to show him that I'm not wanting to do this! Can't stop! Why can't I stop! Damn Stryker!_

_**Would die if not for the healing factor, adamantium skeleton, three claws, knuckles not fingernails. Good fighter.**_

_Have to stop! Have to! My kids! Got to go back to them! Kris won't manage on her own! She can't even touch objects with her bare hands!_

_**Picked **__**it**__** up.**_

_No! Don't want to die! Got to go back!_

_**Pain…liquid metal, cooling rapidly.**_

_NO!_

--

Kris threw the dog tags away as if they burned her, breathing rapid, feeling as though she'd just had adamantium pumped into her stomach. She curled over, eyes closed, holding back the tears. She couldn't let the others see her cry.

"Krissie?" one of the others asked. Kris looked over at the younger boy.

"Yeah Sammy?" she asked him.

"When's Yuriko coming home?"

"Sammy…all of you, come here."

They others gathered around her. There were four of them including herself. Sammy, a small boy with telekinetic powers – or something very similar to them. Akira, a girl quite a few years younger than Kris, and a lot more timid with the ability to make people live their worst nightmare or fear. Cal, the older of the two boys with his ability to control water. Finally there was Kris herself with her psychometric abilities and slight telepathy – very slight, she couldn't read minds, but she could sense when people were nearby.

"Guys, it's like this. Yuriko isn't coming home."

"What?" Cal asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"She…" Kris could feel tears welling up and had to bite her lip for a moment before she could continue. "She was killed."

"Mom's dead?" Akira's voice was raspy with misuse. Yuriko _was _Akira's mother – the two had been close, you almost had to be in their situation.

"I'm sorry Aki. But yeah, she's dead."

Akira nodded her masked face and drifted away to sit down. Sammy followed her and the teen pulled the seven-year old into her lap, hugging him to her. Cal sat down next to Kris. He was closest to her age, but not really able to deal with the guards like she and Yuriko could.

"What we going to do without 'Riko?" he asked Kris worriedly.

"I don't know Cal," Kris leant against her adopted brother's shoulder, not crying just feeling bone weary and in surprising need of physical contact. "I really don't know. The real question I'm worried about is what _can_ we do without her? A hell of a lot less than we could with her around."

"Cheer up Krissie, we'll figure something out. We always do."

"You know something Cal, that's what's got me worried. Whenever we have to figure something out, it always seems to go wrong…"

He pulled her closer. "This time it won't. They got our 'Riko killed. We'll make them pay." He scooped up the dog tags and ran his fingers over the metal. "These go to Aki don't they?"

"I'd say she deserves them," Kris tugged at her own tags slightly. "It was her mom after all."

Cal nodded and stood up, careful not to let Kris tumble to the floor. He crossed over to Akira, kneeling down beside her and touching her shoulder slightly. Her head turned towards him and he put the dog tags in her hand. She nodded to him.

"Thank you," she murmured, almost inaudibly.

"They're yours Aki," he told her, smiling sadly at her. "Remember that."

Kris found an echo of that sad smile on her lips. How was she going to protect these guys without Yuriko? She couldn't do it alone. Without Yuriko the others would soon have to face more of the guards than they already did. They were still just kids, they didn't need that. Unless Kris could figure out some way to pull all their attention onto her. She wasn't like Yuriko. She wasn't as brave as her, she wasn't as good a fighter, in fact, she was just a girl who happened to be a mutant to boot. Not something she was exactly happy about.

She often wondered what her parents would have said if they'd ever had a chance to find out. Akira's was one, she understood. Sammy's had been slightly freaked, but understanding in the month before Sammy had been kidnapped. Cal never talked about how his parents had reacted – although an accident had revealed it to Kris (she'd been off balance and caught his arm to support herself, accidentally touching his dog tags in the loose bracelet around his wrist) they never talked about it and she wouldn't consider it if he didn't want to. As it was, when she'd been thirteen and her mutant powers had manifested themselves, she hadn't had the guts to tell them – although she did start wearing gloves more than was needed. When she'd finally got up the guts, as she'd been heading home, the organisation that had imprisoned them had abducted her.

Kris leant back against the wall and watched as Cal did his best to comfort Sammy and Akira. They were a family of sorts. Yuriko had been 'mom' to them all, Kris had played big sis to the other three. She didn't want anything happening to them, not after she'd lost her real family and now Yuriko. She couldn't lose them too. She chewed on her lip nervously. What would she do without them? They were the only thing keeping her sane. Cal came back and sat beside her.

"How do we cope with something like this here?" he asked her, voice almost broken. "How do we keep Akira from breaking down completely?"

"Same way we always do Cal," Kris shrugged. "We look after her and make sure she knows we're here for her. And we keep the guards away from her."

"That's a given Kris."

"Then we shoulder on, and keep ourselves alive for a few more weeks."

"What if we just want to give up?" Cal whispered.

Kris didn't answer. She didn't know how to. She propped her chin on her fists and her elbows on her knees and tried to bore a hole in the opposite wall.


	3. Chapter 2

__

A/N: Finally getting around to updating stories!! Jeez, my life seems to be going a bit hectic! Anyways, I'm excited – I turn 17 in 3 days!! I don't know why that has me so high, but anyway. Things you must note:

_1) I'm using comic book Warren, so he was at Xavier's at the same time as Scott, Jean and Hank (and Storm seeing as movie version is still there) _

_2) Kurt never left._

_3) This may end up a Scott-Storm shipping, I do not know yet._

_4) Erm…not sure there is a fourth…might have to get back to you on that one…_

* * *

Logan had to admit, he was surprised by how alright Scott seemed mere weeks after Jean's death. He'd thrown himself into repairing the damage to the school and had found plenty of the kids more than willing to help. Logan had found himself one day up on a roof with Scott and Peter repairing a broken window. When inquiring as to whether there were any people nearby who did that sort of thing Scott had laughed and told him in no uncertain terms that that was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard – bringing humans to a mutant school where the students had just been attacked by humans.

Now the repairs were almost done – the damage hadn't been as bad as it first seemed. Logan could see Storm and Scott talking together as they repainted the main hall. Storm was steadying the ladders Scott was perched on as he worked. He said something and Storm laughed, causing the ladder to rock and Scott to laugh. Logan nodded to himself. After the first week of moping, Scott's depression seemed to have cleared up for the most part sure he still had off days, but he seemed to be coping better than he had been. But then again, looks could be deceiving, it could be any minute now that he fell back into it. Professor Xavier seemed satisfied by the progress the school as a whole (building, students, and staff) was making back to a full recovery. There was a knock at the door and Scott looked out of the window above it before quickly climbing down the ladders as Logan started to descend the stairs.

"Blue!" he exclaimed throwing the door open and greeting the blue person who stepped through with a huge hug. The figure laughed and hugged him back.

"Hello to you too Slim," 'Blue' chuckled before extricating himself from Scott's grip and taking Storm's hands in his and kissing her cheek and hugging her. "Hello 'Ro."

"Hello Hank," Storm smiled at him. "How've you been?"

"I've been very well thank you for asking. Our esteemed leader seems to have forgotten that part of the greeting duties. How are you guys holding up?"

"We're doing alright," Scott replied, a sad smile on his lips, and a note in his voice. "It's getting easier to cope with."

"I'm trying to keep him busy," Storm leant forward as if confiding in 'Hank' something that was top secret. "It seems to be working."

"You're looking very well Scott," the blue man nodded.

"Who's the furball?" Logan asked as he walked up to the three talking adults.

"Doctor Henry McCoy," the 'furball' introduced himself completely unoffended. "Call me Hank. And you are?"

"Logan."

"I'll take your bags up to your room Blue," Scott offered.

"Thanks Slim," Hank nodded. Scott took the two suitcases Hank had dropped and walked off up the stairs with very little visible problem with lifting them.

"Come on Hank," Storm started to lead Hank off. "Let's get you a cuppa. Logan, could you finish that wall for me?"

Logan looked up at the half completed wall and sighed. He really didn't have anything better to do seeing as it was a Saturday, but it would be nice to have a choice in the matter.

He'd just finished it when the Professor's voice sounded in his head.

'_Could the X-Men report to my office please?'_

Logan surveyed the wall one last time before nodding to himself and jogging down the corridor to the office in question. He met Storm, Scott and Hank entering the office, along with Bobby, Rogue and Kurt Wagner. They filed in with Scott, Storm and Hank settling into seats like they did it a lot. Bobby and Rogue perched uncomfortably on the two seater couch, leaving Kurt and Logan to stand around. The Professor surveyed them gravely for a moment before his gaze settled on Kurt and Logan who were near to each other.

"Alkali Lake was not Stryker's only base," he said bluntly after a few minutes contemplation. "I have located another base, even more remotely located. I believe they are holding at least four mutants there."

"What do you want us to do about this Professor?" Scott asked, leaning forward, leaning his arms on his knees.

"I would like you to rescue them."

"Can I point out what happened last time we went up against Stryker's men?" Logan asked coldly.

"You don't need to," Charles looked down at his desk.

"Admittedly," Storm spoke up. "Last time, they would've been expecting us, after all, they had just kidnapped Scott and the Professor. They won't be expecting an attack this time will they?"

"Storm's right," Scott nodded. "We'll have an advantage over them there, and with the people. We have Hank and Kurt this time. We didn't have Hank last time and Kurt wasn't sure what exactly was going on. I'd say we stand a pretty good chance against them."

"There's five of us," Logan objected, surprised that Scott was agreeing with Storm on this one. "And who knows how many of them. And if they have that mind control serum…"

Scott winced at that one, and Logan felt slightly bad for bringing it up.

"…They've got those mutants on their side as well. Five against those odds? Doesn't seem likely we'll win."

"I've seen Scott take us into worse and win," Hank stated from where he'd been silent the whole meeting. "A lot worse. We did have Angel then though."

"Warren is coming to see us," Xavier stated with a small smile. "He should be arriving shortly."

"It'll certainly be good to see him again," Storm nodded. "Will he be joining us on this mission?"

"Yes. He's actually already had the briefing, I held it with him while he was in transit on the plane. I just needed to brief you before he arrived."

"Ah…" Scott nodded, thinking about things. "I think it's doable quite honestly. We're a good team, Kurt knows what he's doing these days and Angel will fit back in. It'll almost be like old times."

"Yeah," Storm nodded. "Except this time you're going to avoid getting yourself critically injured, agreed?"

She reached over and shoved Scott's shoulder as Hank laughed. Scott gave a small grin, nodding at her.

"I'll try my hardest," he promised.

"That's all I ask."

"Anything else we need to know Professor?"

Xavier thought about it. "If there's anything else I'll contact you. Warren has arrived and gone straight down. Rogue, Bobby I want you to stay out of this one, there are trained soldiers involved and for that reason I don't want to risk you. Good luck X-Men."

Scott, Storm and Hank instantly left, talking rapidly about something or other. Kurt simply teleported down, leaving Logan to frown at the Professor slightly before following the rest. When Logan reached the basement Hank was stretching in his outfit chatting with another man who was only wearing trousers. He was stretching his back in an awkward fashion as though he'd been sat still for too long. Abruptly two white wings sprang out from his back startling Logan backwards. Scott ran into Logan's back and let out a muffled 'ow'.

"Stand in doors often Logan," the disgruntled team leader pushed past Logan rubbing his nose. He jerked his head at the man with the wings. "Warren."

"Scott," 'Warren nodded back. "How've you been?"

"I've been better. You?"

"Been better."

"Meet you in the hangar Logan."

The three others trooped out leaving Logan to change. He had a feeling that this mission wasn't going to be as simple as expected.

* * *

_Oh yeah, and 4) I own NOTHING!! (unfortunately...)_

_Thanks for reading, little blue/purple button that says go next to the submit review? Please press it!!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello!! Been a while since I updated, so here's chapter 3...that's all I really have to say...hope you enjoy!!_

* * *

Kris wrapped her arms around herself as she leant against the wall next to the window looking out of it at the snow covered ground. She guessed there were worse places she could be. After all, they treated them alright, some of the guards were a little hostile, but most of them were alright people – people who were just following orders. Some of the time they could even be a laugh. All the same, most the time Kris couldn't help but wish that she was anywhere but the middle of this frozen wasteland. Sometimes it was just so hard to keep on going, to keep on coping. Her eyes narrowed, was that a jet she saw?

Footsteps behind her startled her into glancing round.

"Cole…" she started.

"Training," was all the young guard told her. Kris blinked. She'd completely forgotten.

They fell into step together and Kris reflected on how the guards weren't actually there to guard them – that was just a coincidence. None of the four mutants on the base knew why the soldiers were really there, they just knew that they were.

"What's your name?" Cole asked suddenly.

Kris blinked at him for a moment before replying. "Psycho."

"I mean your real name. You know, what everyone called you before…"

Kris knew what he was trying to say when he broke off. Before Weapon X kidnapped her. Before she became a 'slave' to them. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. I don't think Psycho suites you."

That brought a bitter chuckle to her lips. "You didn't see me when they first brought me here."

Cole opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the alarm. They shared a look for mere seconds before both broke into a dead out sprint. They skidded to a halt at the armoury as a group left. Their commander looked at them both before jerking his heads at the shelves. As they strapped on Kevlar vests and gathered weapons he gave them the low-down on the situation.

"Break in on the lower levels. Lost contact shortly afterwards. Cole, I want you and Psycho to protect the mutants."

"Yes sir," Cole saluted and the two of them jogged towards where the other three would be. Cal met them at the door.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Kris shrugged. She'd tuned out of half of the brief. She always did if she was present. It wasn't her problem.

"Seems to be an attack," Cole replied, gesturing for them to follow him.

He took them to one of the other rooms where it would be easier to defend. It was a large gymnasium with most of the equipment piled at one end. The three younger mutants quickly moved to one corner while Kris and Cole perched on the equipment, both ready to roll off the minute the door opened. Cole offered Kris a tab_(A/N: 1, see below_). If she'd been asked when she was younger if she was going to smoke, her answer would've been a very firm 'No'. But that all seemed so long ago, especially now when she needed something to calm her down. She accepted it, taking the lighter and relaxing slightly as she felt the familiar rush of smoke flood into her mouth. The two of them sat silently for a while, smoking, wondering how things were going.

Kris tentatively reached out her mind, focusing on her ability to find people. Abruptly she withdrew her mind, flinching back visibly at the ferocity of the attack she'd just found. Cole reached out and place a hand on her shoulder, eyes searching for hers.

"Shit," Kris breathed, struggling to get her breath back. "Shit."

"Easy," Cole soothed. "What's up?"

"We're not going to survive this…not if what I just felt is anything to go by. Shit."

"We will, we'll be fine. Just relax, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Kris nodded, suddenly coming to a decision. "Kris."

"Huh?" Cole looked at her, confused.

"My name, it's Kris."

"Joe."

"But Cole…"

"My last name."

"Ah…Guess that makes sense now, you are a soldier, they do refer to them by last name don't they?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" Cal asked watching the way Kris and 'Cole' were talking to each other, perched on the equipment, smoking with their guns rested in their laps.

Akira glanced their way and shrugged, fingers straying to the ties on her mask as they always did when she was nervous. Cal grasped her hand and squeezed it slightly. Sammy was curled up against Akira's other side, head hidden in her shoulder. A small movement of Akira's head told Cal that she was grateful of the comforting gesture.

Kris had changed drastically in the few weeks since they'd discovered that Yuriko was dead. Her already bland outward façade had become distinctly blank, with absolutely no emotion showing on her face as though she was fighting an internal battle that she didn't want the others to know about. She'd been spending more time training than ever before – and she'd already spent a lot of time training. It was her eyes that scared Cal the most though. There was an almost dead look in them, as though whatever she'd seen when she'd touched Yuriko's dog tags had killed part of her. It always worried Cal when Kris used her powers, he knew that she could lose herself in other people's memories, start forgetting which memories where hers, start acting like someone she wasn't. It plain terrified him every time he saw her do it, because he knew that this time could be the one that pushed her over the edge and started her down a road she couldn't turn back on – the next time she touched an object could be the time he lost the person he saw as his big sister.

Cal watched her with the guard they'd all come to be friends with. The way she shifted as though to move closer, but never quite did, the way she kept chewing her lip when she didn't have the fag in her mouth. The way something he said suddenly made her smile – a smile that Cal hadn't seen in years. It was small, sweet, almost innocent and full of pure joy. Her head turned and he could see her almost waiting for the door to open, the smile was gone, her shoulders were tense, she was on guard.

* * *

"Something wicked this way comes," Kris murmured, moving and sliding silently off her perch, resting her gun on top of it instead. Cole slid down next to her.

"How long?" he asked, the humorous, kind guy he'd been moments before disappearing under the shell of a professional soldier.

"Few minutes away."

"I need exact."

"Can't give you exact and you know it."

"Sorry."

The two of them fell silent, shaking their heads at each other and leaning further down, waiting for the door to open.

* * *

_OK, I lied, I do have something to say, and it hasn't been said before so listen up._

_1) Tab is a cigarrette(sp??)_

_Kris is a Geordie, and Tab is the Geordie word for cigarrette, so please, don't ask me what it means!! It's right here!!_


	5. Apology

Major, major apologies!

This is just a note to say that due to making myself ill with stress from my school work, I won't be updating until after the end of March. I promise that when I finally _do_ get round to updating these stories I will try and have an influx ready to clutter up all my kind watchers email boxes. Once again, I apologize for this, and hope you will be patient with me.

Zee


End file.
